


Mahal kita

by Snappyturtle6921



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, riends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappyturtle6921/pseuds/Snappyturtle6921
Summary: Based off a pin I saw on Pinterest.He vaguely remembered hearing that recently. He gasped softly as the memory came to him. Michael said it last night before he fell asleep. Turning his attention back to the screen, Jeremy was about ready to scream.





	Mahal kita

It was late at night and the entire neighborhood was empty and still. The only light was the occasion lamp-post flickering In the Background. At the end of the street though, one house had its lights on. Vague video game Sounds could barely be heard Outside.

 

~Inside Jeremy's room~

 

Michael and Jeremy were locked in a furious fight for first place in Mario Kart. It's was Rainbow road of course. All other levels had become too easy for them at this point.

“Come on...come on…come on... YES! Ha, I beat you finally. Yeess! Haha, guess I'm only a loser at school. Hell yes, I beat you. Hand over your crown Michael, I'm the king now.”

“Oh nooo. My kingdom. Nooooo. I guess a deal's a deal. Ahem, My people, as your king I hand my crown to the next ruler of this fair country. Your new King Jeremy!”

They both stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Bent in half, clutching his stomach Michael struggled to breathe. As they calmed down Jeremy let out an adorable yawn that could only be described as a kitten yawn.

Fighting the urge to kiss him on the nose Michael ushered Jeremy to the bathroom to brush his teeth. In the meantime, he quickly changed into his pj's and turned off the TV. When Jeremy finished they switched spots; Micheal now brushing his teeth and Jeremy changing. When they both finished they climbed in Jeremy's bed, too sleepy to bring out the extra mattress for Michael. Prompted by Michael's warmth, Jeremy let out another kitten yawn. Eyes fluttering shut, he snuggled closer to Michael seemingly subconsciously. Michael almost couldn't hold himself from kissing him, but he held back. He knew that Jeremy didn't like him that way. It saddened him but he knew it was true. Finally, it looked like Jeremy was asleep.

“Mahal Kita” he whispered into the brunette's hair.

“Hmmm…” mumbled jeremy.

“It's nothing, go to sleep.”

“Mmmmk night mikey”

“Night”

Michael snuggled closer and let out a content sigh. Even if Jeremy didn't like him romantically he was fine being best friends. As long as he had Jeremy.

\------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy woke up slowly, warm and fuzzy. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes smiling softly when he saw that he was cuddling with Michael. He knew his best friend didn't like him that way, so he was fine just being friends. He laid still, content with the position and for fear of waking his friend up. He reached over Michael carefully to get his phone. He was scrolling through Instagram when he came across one of Michael's posts. He was posing with his moms smiling widely. The caption read " _Mahal Kita ❤_ ". Jeremy knew it was in Michael's first language. He copied the text into Google translate and hoped he got a somewhat accurate translation. He vaguely remembered hearing that recently. He gasped softly as the memory came to him. Michael said it last night before he fell asleep. Turning his attention back to the screen, Jeremy was about ready to scream. The translation read _I love you_. Before Jeremy could react Michael groaned.

"What time is it?"

All Jeremy could do was gape like a fish out of water. Michael noticed the lack of response and looked down at him.

"Uh you ok jere?"

Jeremy just let out a strangled sound. He was still staring. Michael looked at what Jeremy was holding. A choked sound escaped him as he saw what was on the screen.

“Oh fuck um I meant that as in like a best friend kinda love you know. Hehe you know you're like my pal, my buddy. Uh, I'm straight!”

“Michael there's a rainbow flag on your hoodie. I know you're gay

“Uhhhh”

Jeremy took a deep breath. A strange air of calmness radiated from him.

“Michael do you love me?”

“Yeah, of course, your my best friend”

“Michael…. Do you love me?” he needed Michael to be honest with him because if he didn't love him in the way Jeremy wanted so bad, Jeremy might break down.

“Yeah,” Michael squeezed his eyes shut. “Yeah, I love you. I want to date you and kiss you and go on dates and love you the way you deserve. I'm sorry, please don't hate me! I know you don't like me that way. I know, I promise it won't get in the way of our friendship. I'm sorry”

“Michael I love you too”

“What?!” Michael's eyes flew open.

“I love you, Michael. I want to date you and kiss you and go on dates too. God, I've wanted that for so long. I love you, I love you so much it hurts sometimes.”

Jeremy was smiling so much his cheeks hurt. His eyes prickled with unshed tears. Michael put his hand on Jeremy's cheek. The taller teen nuzzled into his touch. Michael wiped away the tear that had escaped.

“We are so dumb,” Michael said with a wet laugh.

"Yeah" agreed Jeremy "but it's ok we have each other now."

He cuddled up to Michael nuzzling into his chest. Michael wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Luckily they were still sitting in bed so they both just laid down. Jeremy scooted closer wanting to be as close as possible. Michael smiled and intertwined their fingers pulling the covers over them. He kissed the mop of brown hair he loved so much. Jeremy just nestled closer until there was not a single space between them. They looked at each other, eyes fond and full of adoration and love. Jeremey leaned up slightly and pressed a soft chaste kiss on Michael's lips. Michael responded just as softly, pressing back ever so slightly. They pulled apart, not going far. With their foreheads pressed together, they gazed into each other's eyes reveling in the pure emotion displayed. They continued to stare at each other neither being able to look away. Until Michael yawned, closing his eyes.

“Ha I win” grinned Jeremy.

“I wasn't aware we were having a staring contest” replied Michael.

“Well what were you doing then?”

“Admiring the beauty in front of me”

“Michael!”

“Jeremy, I've been thinking this for years and now I can finally say it.”

“Alright I guess but only if I get to compliment you too.”

“Mmmmm ok”

Jeremy beamed and put his head back on Michael's chest. The arm around his waist tightened and pulled him closer. Michael put his head on top of Jeremy's. Both boys lay together content with the world. And if they fell asleep again, wrapped tightly around each other.....well nobody has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading💛 This is my second fic so if you have suggestions or ideas please let me know. Thanks😊


End file.
